This invention relates to a combination lock device, particularly to that class provided with an operating mechanism by which, in addition to performing locking and unlocking operation, code setting in the latch device can be conveniently changed at any time without opening the suitcase or requiring any mechanical operation.
Conventionally, all combination locks for suitcases are usually constructed with either fixed code settings or adjustable code settings. In the former, the code is easily disclosed, and the combination lock is out of safekeeping function; while, in the latter, the change of the code settings has to be made either by opening the suitcase for effecting the change inside or by pressing the the push member and holding it with one hand for making the adjustment with another hand. This kind of code changing operations is not only inconvenient but also ineffective as a result of the push member often getting stuck therein before being returned to its normal operational position.